Eyes are the Gates to the Soul
by Cantrona
Summary: Just a cute little Rin X Shiemi thing I wrote while at school. Its pretty cheesy, but I feel like we need more of these for this couple.


**So I decided to take a break from my DBZ story, and I noticed that there weren't many romance fics with this couple, so here you go. I personlay really like this couple and show... Please review with opinions!**

* * *

><p>Rin and Yukio were walking down the hall as they do every morning to get to their class. Rin was walking with both his arms behind his head and a large, fanged, grin on his face.<p>

Yukio looked at his older twin. "Nii-san? Why'er you so cheerful today?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason. Its just that you have no idea how good it feels to not have my tail crammed in my pants." Rin responded cheerfully.

"Your right. I never thought of it, but it must have kinda hurt to have your poor tail concealed all day." Yukio said. "Its good that you don't have to hide it anymore then."

"Yup!" The twins's little chatter was interrupted by Bon and Shima.

"I told you to never put those dirty books of yours in my face when I wake up!" Bon shouted.

"Oh c'mon Bon! You know you like them!" Shima chuckled with an evil grin.

"Whats this I hear? My precious students are discussing about inappropriate literature? Now what should I do about that?" Yukio said with a smile that scared the living shit out of everyone.

Bon and Shima froze in their tracks. "Okumura... sensei." they said in unison. It was very clear from their voice that they were scared stiff.

Shima got brave and stood firm. "Oh I get it sensei." The evil grin returning to his face. "You wanted a peek too!" He approached his teacher pulling out a magazine from his bag.

A vain popped in Yukio's forehead. Everyone stared at him. Shima did not stop however, he kept walking closer, pulling the book out ever so slowly. In less then a second, Yukio took the sheathed Kurikura from Rin's back and used it to bonk Shima's head with extreme force.

Shima was left on the floor with a huge bulging red bump on the back of his head. The book still halfway out of his bag. Rin and Bon started to laugh. "Sweet payback." said Bon as he walked past his friend.

The three fifteen-year-olds continued walking down the weird looking hall with a smile on their faces. They entered their class ant took random seats. Rin took a back desk, he was planning on napping should the lesson get too boring. That was basically guaranteed for this class, and any other for that matter. The only thing that Rin was ever interested in was laughing with his friends, or protecting the should the need arise.

The door opened again and Izumo walked in followed by Shiemi. Izumo was her usual self. With her strange eyebrows, indifferent expression and firm posture. Shiemi was looking innocent, as she was. Her lips were shining with a light lip gloss and her had had grown in the slightest. Rin examined her and noticed that her hair had lost a little bit of volume, it didn't look like a large melon cap anymore. It still had the same cut but was straighter, with about two more inches of length.

Shiemi looked round the class and located Rin. Her eyes sparkled and her smile broadened at the sight of him. She jogs up to his back-seat table and takes the spot next to his. Her smile becomes even brighter. "G'morning Rin!" she said cheerfully.

Rin just looked at her for a few seconds. His blue eyes looking at her face. Then he broke into a big smile, exposing all his sharp teeth. "Morning!"

The rest of the class was chattering with a single exception. That weird guy Takara was in the class but he was just staring at his stupid pink rabbit puppet. No one knew what his deal was. But in the end, they didn't really care.

Shiemi and Rin were just looking into each other's eyes, smiling the whole time. Rin was getting slightly nervous in the silence and decided to break it. "I notice your hair is different." he commented.

She giggled lightly "Oh good! I thought no one would notice." She smiled at him. "You see, I didn't like my old hair so I had Nii-chan give me some herbs to make it grow a little, lose some of the puffy-ness and be a little more shiny. It was terribly uncomfortable to sleep with all that junk in my hair, but when I woke up and took it out, it looked like this!" She smiled brightly. She was very proud of herself.

"Well I think it looks great on you! Not that it didn't look good before, but I think this way may just suit you better!" Rin smiled again. He really couldn't help but smile at her when he saw her happy.

Right after, the teacher asked the class to politely shut up, and they were forced to do so. He began to drone on talking about something to do about the bible verse and its meaning. At first Rin tried hard to concentrate, taking notes on everything he said and focusing on his every word. His eyes squinted to demonstrate his determination to learn this.

Not five minutes into the lesson was his head lying flat on the table with his eyes shut and his expression relaxed. Shiemi looked at him and smiled. '_He's just so cute!_' she thought. She didn't resist the urge to stroke his black-blue hair. She noticed how silky and soft it was. At he touch, Rin's lips curled into a calm smile while still soundly asleep.

Shiemi continued to lightly pat his head, paying more attention to his cute expression than to the class. This small act of affection didn't go by unnoticed by Izumo. She had seen her friend place a hand on the demon's head and smile. It was obvious from the start that they liked each other, even though they didn't notice it themselves. Maybe this act would finally make them notice their feelings. '_Good!_' Izumo thought '_Its so irritating to just see them beat around the bush! I hope they finally get somewhere with this._' She then diverted her attention back on the lesson.

Bon was still slightly irritated at Rin's lack of attention in class, but the anger was replaced with relief as he saw Shiemi's act of care. He smirked '_Took them long enough_.' he thought.

Rin's tail had begun swaying gently in the same pattern that Shiemi's hand was stroking his head. The rhythm of both things followed Shiemi's ponding heartbeat. The class went by in a flash, then the next, and the next. Before they knew it, it was already lunch and Shima was poking at Rin for him to wake up.

Shiemi had removed her hand from his hair as soon as the bell rang, mostly because she had been surprised. Shima was now on the side of the desk, poking Rin's sleeping face with the tip of his pencil.

Rin began to move around and moan in annoyance. Shima was proud of himself for being able to bother their demon friend, and thus he began to laugh lightly. Rin sat up slowly, his eyes droopy and his hair messed up, and said "What?".

"Good morning sleepy head." Shima laughed. "Get up, its lunch time."

As his friend said those few words, a large smile grew on his face. It would seem as if he had won the lottery. He cheered loudly and started running to his favorite place in the whole school. It was that fountain where he and Shiemi became friends.

He sat on the ledge of the beautiful fountain, and pulled out his large boxed lunch that he had prepared that day. He got his chop sticks and began eating part of him perfectly fluffy omelet.

"Can I have a bite?" asked someone from his left side.

Rin turned to the direction form which the voice came from, his mouth full. He saw Shiemi smiling cheerfully at him, Rin's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her happy face. "Sure!" He replied now returning the happy expression. He picked up another piece of omelet with his chop sticks and fed it to Shiemi.

She gladly let herself be fed by him. The taste of the omelet was not too salty, not too sweet. It was very fluffy and soft. It wasn't even the slightest bit burned. "This is amazingly good!" She praised.

Rin raised his posture arrogantly and said "Really?" he then grinned.

Shiemi laughed at his attitude. He began to laugh with her and they continued to eat. Rin noticed that she didn't have anything to eat herself, so he ended up feeding her about one third of his own bento. He actually enjoyed letting her bit off his chop sticks and smile at him.

By the end of lunch, Shiemi had tried every bit of Rin's well cooked lunch. She was so full and felt slightly guilty that maybe he was still hungry. She apologized for eating a large portion of his meal, but he sai that it was completely fine. He loved it when someone ate and enjoyed it.

They reluctantly went back to class and returned to their seats at the back of the class. Before Rin fell asleep, Rin took Shiemi's left hand in his right, and fell asleep like that. He had a dream where they were back in Shiemi's grandma's garden, and Rin was helping her take care of her flowers. The expression on her face was so happy. Rin wished that this dream was real, just for Shiemi to experience the same happiness.

Little did he know that she was, in fact, feeling that happy, just by having Rin hold her hand. She didn't even pay the slightest attention to the class. Lucky for them that the teacher was Yukio, and he knew what was going on between his brother and Shiemi, and he decided to let them have this slight moment of happiness.

Rin hadn't even noticed that he had been holding her hand warmly. Shiemi was embarrassed, but she was happy, and allowed herself to indulge in the warmth of his large, strong hand.

Rin woke up a few minutes before the class ended. He noticed that his had was still holding Shiemi's. He blushed ever so lightly, but smiled to himself. He knew his feelings for her. He wanted for her to be happy, to smile with her whole heart. And for him to be able to see it. He had never felt that way before. It was such a magical feeling. He wanted to let her know. To tell her that he loved her.

As he was preparing the words in his mind, he noticed how much of an idiot he had been. How couldn't he have noticed this before? He remembered when he was fighting the Earth King, and had revealed to his friends that he was the son of Satan. Back then he had lost control because the green haired demon, which Rin hadn't bothered to remember his name, because he had kidnaped Shiemi and said that he wanted to hake her his wife.

After that, when Rin had already won, he was still a demon. He didn't have any control, and was one second away from destroying all those who were important to him. But Shiemi was able to stop him. To calm him down.

It had been obvious since then that he loved her. Rin just hoped that she felt the same about him. '_Well,_' he thought '_theres only one way to find out._' He was fairly optimistic about this.

The class was finally over, and the students were dismissed. Rin didn't let go of her hand, and said "Hey, Shiemi, can you come with me for a minute?" She blushed and nodded. They walked away from their friends. Shima had been about to go and tease them, as he was fairly dense about these things, but was stopped by Bon and Izumo.

Rin walked to the fountain where they had had lunch and sat down, still not letting go of her small delicate hand. She sat beside him, her leg almost touching his own.

Shiemi noticed that Rin was blushing a lot stronger than what was usual for him. At the sight of this, she subconsciously began to blush the same. "Shiemi..." He said in a rather low voice. "I kinda wanted to let you know that," he paused and gulped. "That I love you." He turned and looked at her directly into her beautiful emerald eyes.

Both the two teenagers's blush increased tenfold. Shiemi looked down at their joined hands, feeling his strong gaze on her. She took a breath and turned to face his piercing blue eyes. She looked deep into those blue eyes of the demon, and she felt as if he could see directly into her soul. But as she studied his eyes, she felt like she could read his soul too.

His soul was calm and gentle. Nothing like one of the demon. She blushed at the strong emotions that she saw within that soul of his. "Rin..." She said in a whisper. Before she knew it, his lips were on her's and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Shiemi was surprised at first. She was about to say that she loved him too, but then she realized that there was no need for that. He saw into her soul through her eyes, just as she had done with him. Reading the feelings that her eyes depicted, Rin knew how she thus he couldn't resist embracing her.

After the initial shock, Shiemi began to long for his warmth more and more. Her arms hugged his strong shoulders and pulled him even closer. Rin felt her jolt of emotions and was pleased to see her reaction. He tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss, using his tongue to play around with her's.

Shiemi had never experienced such feelings, but she didn't want it to stop. She returned his actions by doing the same, pouring all her love into the singe kiss.

After several minutes, they were forced to part. Their inexperience with romantic situations cause them to lose their breath and almost pass out. They were panting for air but looking intently into each other's eyes, the feelings being shared once more.


End file.
